My story
by PogoPop
Summary: /AU, multichap/ Una tarde saliendo del colegio, Sollux decide invitarlo con otros amigos. Karkat no sabe que pasa, pero Gamzee solo puede decir "Esto es un maldito milagro, hijo de put*". /GamKar/
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** _My fucking story ~_  
**Personajes Principales:** Gamzee Makara, Karkat Vantas.  
**Disclaimer:** El cómic y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivo dueños.

* * *

**I**

Tenía mi cabeza apoyada en el mesabanco, oculta entre mis brazos. Escuche el último timbre de ese día y me apresure, como los demás, a guardar mis cosas, sin importar que el profesor siguiera hablando. Ya éramos libres, ya no importaba su jodida clase. Colgué mi mochila al hombro y me dirigí a la salida, donde me tope con una cara familiar.

-Hey, KK. Vamos con unos amigos.-Señalo a su espalda, a una chica con un gorrito con orejas de gato: Nepeta, la cual me saludo alegremente, dándome un abrazo.-¿Vienes?-Pregunto. Yo me encogí de hombros, aun rodeada por ella. Pensé un momento, no había avisado nada en casa, pero…

-Joder, si.-Respondí. Era viernes y no tenía mucho sentido llegar temprano a casa como los demás días.

Salimos de la escuela y empezamos a caminar un par de cuadras mas abajo. A mi no me importaba conocer mas personas (Mas bien, no quería), pero era mejor eso a llegar a mi casa. Además, Sollux era mi mejor amigo y me gustaba estar con él. Si eran amigos de él, estaba bien por mi, ¿Qué tan extraños podrían ser? Nos dirigimos sin ningún percance hasta un callejón. Al parecer ahí se reunían para decir o hacer estupideces.

En el camino iba platicando con Sollux sobre algún problema que tuve en la clase de informática, y me dijo como resolver todo, casi como si fuera el profesor. Estúpido hacker. Nepeta, en cambio, iba felizmente recargada en mi brazo, restregándose en el con una sonrisa gatuna. Casi se podría escucharla ronronear. Pero me extraño cuando me soltó de repente y corrió unos pocos metros frente a nosotros, directo a abrazar a un sujeto de cabello largo, que a pesar de su apariencia ruda, no le dijo nada y siguió platicando normal.

Me acerque, junto con Sollux, a los demás y me recargue en la pared mientras él saludaba. Me dedique a observarles en silencio. Solo eran cuatro; El sujeto que ahora llevaba a Nepeta sobre su espalda, un hipster que tenía una gran parte de su cabello teñido de morado, una mujer que contagiaba su buen ánimo y que rápidamente se puso a charlar con Sollux, y por ultimo un extraño tipo con una sonrisa relajada en el rostro. Le mire mas que a los demás, no por su cabello alborotado ni su estúpida expresión (Seguramente estaba drogado) si no porque, extrañamente, tenia la cara pintada como un jodido payaso.

-Hey, ¡Hey ¡-Me llamo Sollux, pasando su mano frente de mi cara. Al parecer tenía rato llamándome.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué carajos ocurre?-Pregunte un poco malhumorado (En realidad era pena). Estaba muy distraído pensando en por qué alguien iría pintado como payaso. Tal vez solo era un juggalo*

-Nada KK, solo te estaba presentado con los demás.-Y miro a los otros, que ahora me miraban fijamente. Empezó a decirme sus nombres de nuevo: nada que me llamara la atención. Excepto por lo siguiente (que me hizo apenarme más y sentí mi cara arder):-Y el que te quedaste tanto tiempo mirando es Gamzee.-

Entonces, sentí su mirada clavada en mí. Su ligera sonrisa se mantuvo mientras se desprendía de la pared y caminaba con los hombros relajados hasta donde me encontraba. Joder, al parecer era un tipo jodidamente social, para mi desgracia.

-Hey, bro~-Me dijo, tendiéndome su mano con una botella de soda.-¿Gustas?-Me ofreció, pero yo rápidamente negué con la cabeza.

-No, joder. Tampoco soy tu hermano.-No me importaba socializar con nadie, estaba bien con los pocos amigos que tenia, por lo tanto no me molestaba decir lo que pensaba con mi mal carácter.

Aunque él pareció no entender mi indirecta manera de decirle que me deje en paz de una jodida vez, ya que siguió sonriéndome relajadamente mientras me observaba. Rodé los ojos y me deje resbalar por la pared, hasta sentarme al piso. Él pareció haberlo tomado como una invitación a hacer lo mismo, porque rápidamente lo sentí a lado mio. Así que tuve que voltear, topándome de nuevo con esa mirada que me regalaba. Fruncí el ceño y estuve apunto de insultarle de nuevo, pero él se me adelanto en hablar.

-Luces tenso, bro.-Me extendió su otra mano, en la cual sujetaba un cigarro que se carcomía a si mismo. Lo llevo a sus labios, inhalando y luego me lo ofreció.-¿Quieres?-Pregunto y soltó el humo. Yo me pregunte como podía hacer eso, aunque no dije nada y solo negué con la cabeza.

-Aleja esa mierda de mi, idiota.-Y así lo hizo. Creí que insistiría o que se iría por como le llame, pero se quedo ahí.

Permanecimos así un buen rato, no sabia cuanto había pasado pero tenía su tiempo. Solo me dedique a observar al cielo y como iba oscureciendo, respondí a las pocas cosas que Gamzee me preguntaba. Pero por ratos lo olvidaba, y de hecho, me sorprendía que siguiera ahí.

Yo quería que se fuera, y me alegre cuando note que se levanto en un momento determinado. Aunque rápidamente empecé a preguntarme "¿Por qué no le hable más?" Y cosas así se formaban en mi mente. Solo pensaba que había echado a perder una posible amistad, aunque no sabia cuanto me equivocaba.

Flexione mis piernas hasta mi pecho y las abrase, ocultando mi cara en ellas. Quería irme ya, pero justamente en ese momento, volví a sentir a alguien a lado mio. Alce mi cabeza, volviendo a ver la despeinada caballera del mayor. Observe como tenia un nuevo refresco en la mano, sin abrir. Así que solo había ido a comprar más. Joder, me sentí como un idiota en ese momento. Me enderece ligeramente.

-Me agradas, pequeño hijo de puta.-Comento, yo voltee a verlo extrañado. Le había tratado con la punta del pie, ¿Qué clase de masoquista era esa persona?-Vamos en la misma escuela, ¿cierto?-No supe que responder. Nunca lo había viso y no sabía en que escuela iba él. Pareció notarlo, porque siguió hablando.-Se que es así; te he visto.-Me impresione por esa declaración. No sabía ni como actuar. Nunca me había puesto a pensar que alguien me observaba.

-¿P-Porque?-Fruncí el ceño y le pregunte, algo molesto y confuso. Su respuesta solo fue encogerse de hombros y abrir su soda, pero antes de darle un sorbo se la arrebate y le tome yo, escupiéndola poco después.-¡Esta mierda sabe horrible, carajo!-

Después de eso, Gamzee solo se rio. Me explico que íbamos en la misma escuela, pero que él iba un año más arriba que yo, por lo que no lo había visto. Ya que literalmente estaba sobre mí. Los de los años superiores tenían los pisos de arriba en la escuela, por lo que casi nunca se frecuentaban. Los menores tenían prohibido (socialmente, claro) subir hasta que no estuvieran en ese grado. También me comento porque me había visto y el porque era casi un milagro conocerme justo ese día. Dijo "No muchos hijos de puta tienen los ojos rojos, ¿lo sabias, honk?" Y así me di cuenta que el estúpido de Gamzee le decía hijo de puta a todos y que tenia una jodida forma de terminar sus palabras. Bro o honk. Menudo tío más raro con el que termine hablando toda la tarde y principios de la noche.

Me hubiera quedado platicando más con Gamzee, pero me recordé algo importante: No había avisado en casa. Irrumpí bruscamente al conversación que tenia con el payaso para rebuscar mi celular entre mi mochila. Cuando lo encontré, mire la pantalla: Varias llamadas perdidas de mi padre. Trague saliva amargamente.

-Soy un puto cadáver…-Susurre para mi mismo, sintiendo el miedo recorrer mi cuerpo. Rápidamente me levante.

-¿Ocurre algo, Karbro?-Volteé a verlo, por un segundo me olvide de él. Que estúpido.

-N-no joder, ¡no ocurre nada!-Grite. Solo ocurría que iba a estar mas muerto que mi cangrejo.-Pero ya debo irme.-Torcí la boca, poniendo mi mochila en mi hombro nuevamente.-¿F-Fue un gusto de mierda conocerte? Supongo.-No sabia como despedirme. Gamzee me miro y se levanto.

-Te acompaño, hijo de puta.-Y tomo su mochila también. Susurre un "como quieras" y me di la vuelta para despedirme de Sollux, con quien casi no había hablado en ese rato.

-Cierto, tu padre.-Me dijo, mirándome casi con lastima.-Lo siento, lo olvide yo también, ¿te iras solo?-Negué con la cabeza, apuntando tras de mi. Escuche un "honk" y las ganas de llevarme mi mano a la cara fueron increíbles.

-Gamzee dijo que me acompañaría, creo que vive cercas o algo así.-Sollux frunció el ceño, pero andaba corto de tiempo y no pude quedarme para preguntarle que pasaba.

Salí corriendo de ese lugar, seguido de Gamzee. Ya podría llamarle mañana a mi mejor amigo y preguntarle, claro, si amanecía vivo. En algún momento dejamos de correr y volvimos a retomar nuestra plática. Ese tipo estaba loco y cada cosa que decía me hacia sentir mejor. De hecho, olvide mi miedo de llegar a casa con mi padre, pero solo en el camino.

Gamzee reía de las cosas que yo decía, incluso si no quería que se riera, pero eso solo me divertía. Aunque estaba seguro de que mis expresiones faciales no me delataban, pues Gamzee me había dicho un par de veces que parecía como si siempre estuviera malhumorado.

-Que te jodan.-Le respondí algo divertido, pero todo eso se esfumo cuando note que ya estábamos frente a mi casa. Trague saliva y todo el temor regresaba a mi.-Bueno, ya me vo…-

-¿Quieres hacer algo mañana, Karbro?-Me interrumpió. No supe que responderle, pero creo que balbucee una afirmación y entre a mi casa rápidamente.

Había escuchado los pasos de mi padre aproximarse a la puerta principal y no me podía encontrar ahí, platicando con Gamzee. Aunque respondí afirmativamente, me di cuenta de que no tenía manera para comunicarme con él… Aunque mi problema no era ese en ese momento, si no al señor que tenía frente a mi con una expresión de pocos amigos en el rostro.

* * *

**Parece que borraron mi historia, así que lo volveré a subir~**

Sus comentarios me ayudaran a seguir y a darme cuenta de que escribo para alguien :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** El cómic y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivo dueños.

* * *

**II**

Los ojos me ardían, eso fue lo primero que sentí al despertar. Me talle uno mientras quitaba las sabanas de sobre mi. Podía apostar a que estaban rojos: por llorar y por qué casi no pude dormir, despertando de pesadilla en pesadilla.

No tenía ánimos ni motivos para levantarme de la cama. Era sábado y mi padre trabajaría toda la tarde. Así que a nadie le importaría que me quedara más tiempo acostado en la cama hecho un ovillo entre las cobijas. Pero a pesar de lo que quería, escuchaba un molesto golpecito constante golpear mi ventana. Probablemente seria la rama de un árbol o un pájaro. Suspire. Mataría esa ave.

Me incorpore en la cama y rápidamente sentí las punzadas de dolor en mi vientre; Consecuencia de haber llegado tarde ayer. Automáticamente mi mano se fue al lugar lesionado como si aliviase el dolor, y la deje ahí. Sentí el sabor a sangre seca cuando relamí mis labios, al menos la herida había cerrado ya. Finalmente me digne a levantarme y, olvidando el golpeteo por un momento, me mire al espejo: La mejilla ligeramente inflamada y el labio partido. Odiaba a mi padre.

Suspire y decidí dejarlo así por el momento, solo iba a ahuyentar al animal de mi ventana y luego volver a tirarme a dormir en mi jodida cama, no podía inflamarse mas con eso, ¿o si? Ahora si volví a caminar a la ventana, empujando ropa sucia y algunos DVDs de películas románticas de mi camino, abriéndome paso. Mire de reojo la caja de "Diario de una pasión"… Tenia que volver a verla. Tal vez lo hiciera esta tarde después de "desayunar" (A las tres de la tarde).

Una vez frente a la maldita ventana, me di cuenta de que era un estúpido. Mi casa era de un piso, ¿Cómo iba a haber un jodido árbol frente a él, y mas aun, con una rama suya golpeando el cristal? Pero antes de que pudiera pensar más posibles razones por las que algo golpeaba mi ventana, pude ver una gran sonrisa afuera de esta.

-Hey hijo de puta, ¿me abres?-Dijo desvergonzadamente, yo solo fruncí el ceño e hice lo que dijo. Sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¿¡Qué mierda haces aquí Gamzee!-Le dije (o mas bien le grite) mientras me separaba y notaba claramente como él se apoyaba en el marco de la ventana, entrando así a mi cuarto. Note su mirada estructurando el piso, cuidadoso de no pisar algo. Tal vez era hora de acomodar mi habitación.

-¿Crespúsculo? ¿Te gusta esa cosa, hermano?-Pregunto, agachándose y levantándose con el dvd en la mano. Yo se lo quite rápidamente, molesto por ignorar mi pregunta y por llamarle "cosa" a esa película. Gamzee no entendería que el amor de un vampiro a una chica normal estaba lleno de tantas complicaciones.

-N-No es algo que te importe, idiota.-Le recrimine, aventando la película a otro lugar. Pude escuchar como él seguía leyendo en voz alta los títulos de las películas que alcanzaba a leer.

-Diario de una pasión, Titanic, Remember me, Posdata: Te quiero, Paris te amo, 500 días de verano... ¿Que mierda Karkat? ¿Es el cuarto de tu maldita hermana o algo?-Y note la sonrisa que creció en su boca momentos después. Yo me moleste mas, obviamente, y apunto de arrojarle algo (No sabia ni que tenia en la mano) él me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo, mirándome fijamente.

-¿¡Q-Que crees que estas haciendo idiota!-Le grite, pero Gamzee parecía serio y molesto ahora. Cosa que me asusto/sorprendido. Todo el rato que llevaba conociéndolo, lo había visto siempre con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué te paso en la mejilla, hijo de puta?-Y sentí un gran peso caer en mi estomago. Me separe bruscamente, visiblemente nervioso. ¿Qué mierda le iba a decir? Mi mente trataba de formular excusas rápidamente, pero ninguna sonaba coherente.-¿Karkat, est…?-

-M-Me asaltaron.-Le corte. No quería sonar mas sospechoso.-Ayer volví a salir, a la tienda, y me asaltaron, ¿de acuerdo?-Su expresión relajada se esfumo y en cambio frunció el ceño. Bien, al menos parecía que me había creído, ahora debía seguir con un falso robo.

-¿Quiénes fueron esos hijos de puta?-Me pregunto, y por alguna razón, yo me moleste.

-¡No lose! ¡No les pedí su maldita tarjeta!-Sabia que él solo estaba preocupado, pero no podía ponerme a contestarle bien, no cuando todo era mentira.-¿Y porque te importa tanto? Solo olvídalo y ya, ¡maldición!

-Me importa porque eres mi amigo y…-

-¿Amigo?-Pregunte.-Nos conocemos desde ayer, ¿Cómo puedes considerarme tu amigo?-Gamzee… Resultaba más raro de lo que ya creía. Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-No lose, eres jodidamente especial, supongo.-Suspire y mejor decidí dejar el tema. Si Gamzee quería considerarme su amigo tan rápido, bien por él, pero yo no iba a hacer lo mismo, no aun.

Rodé los ojos mientras suspiraba. Me resigne a la idea de que Gamzee no se iría, así que comencé a sentirme incomodo andando en pijama. Tome mis pantalones del suelo y salí de la habitación, avisándole que me cambiaria en el pasillo y obteniendo un "De acuerdo, honk" como respuesta. Al menos, su humor volvió a ser el que conocía.

Quitándome mi cómoda pijama, me puse unos fríos jeans negros. Había dormido con una camiseta normal, así que esa me la deje.

Cuando regrese a mi cuarto, lo encontré cómodamente instalado sobre mi cama, mirando al techo. Lleve una mano a mi frente, cerrando los ojos. ¿Podría Gamzee ser más cínico y confianzudo?

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa, hermano?-Giro la cabeza sobre mi almohada (MI jodida almohada), para mirarme y sonreír desvergonzado, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos. Me acerque hasta el maldito payaso.

-¿Ahora si me dirás que carajos haces aquí, en mi cuarto, en mi cama?-Me cruce de brazos, esperando respuesta.

-Bueno, ayer dije "Hey, ¿hacemos algo mañana?" y tu dijiste "¡Claro hijo de puta!" y como no tenia tu numero, decidí venir a tu casa que queda a unas calles de la mía.-Aunque modifico un poco mi respuesta, era cierto lo que decía. Por poco y había olvidado eso.-Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué pensabas hacer hoy, hermano?-

-Pues pensaba en ver una película y…-

-Miremos la película, honk~-Me interrumpió.- ¿Cuál es?-Le saque el dedo medio, Gamzee solo rio. Después de eso me debatí si decirle o no, pero tenia ganas de verla justo ese día y no quería cambiar mis planes solo por ese estúpido payaso.

-…Diario de una pasión.-Dije apenas en un murmullo, esperando que no la conociera, o lo hiciera y se fuera para dejarme verla a gusto. Escuche como se reincorporaba en mi cama, y por la expresión en su cara, me daba cuenta de que ese no era el tipo de películas que miraba. Pero, ¿Qué películas miraría el? ¿IT, la del payaso que comía niños? Me reía ante la idea de que fuera su ídolo o algo similar.

-Bien hijo de puta, tengo algo de sueño. Supongo que me ayudara a dormir.-Y rio, yo bufe. ¿Como podía ser tan estúpido y no comprender la profunda y tragica trama de esa película? Le di la espalda y salí de mi cuarto, directo a la cocina. Tenía hambre y quería desayunar. Aunque escuche como me seguía Gamzee.

-¿Estas solo?-Voltee a verlo, mirando como observaba si no había alguien mas.

-No, hay un idiota atrás de mi.-Respondí volviéndome a girar.

Entre a la cocina y abrí un estante superior, me pare en puntillas tratando de alcanzar la caja de cereal. Maldición, ¿Por qué mi padre la había puesto tan adentro? ¡Sabia que no la alcanzaría! Estúpido. Iba a optar por agarrar un cereal mas cercano (No usaría un banquito mientras alguien estuviera viéndome, tenia orgullo), pero note un largo brazo tomar la caja sin dificultad. Voltee hacia arriba y mire al idiota de Gamzee. Estúpido adolecente alto.

-Yo también quiero cereal.-Fue lo único que me respondió mientras sacaba dos tazones… ¡Como si fuera su jodida casa! Pero al menos era funcional, así que solo me senté en la mesa, para momentos después tener mi plato con cereal y leche enfrente de mí. Me paso una cuchara y yo me pregunte como es que sabia donde estaba todo. Agarre un poco de cereal y me lo metí a la boca.

-Tienes la misma ropa que ayer, ¿no llegaste a tu casa?-Le pregunte, con la boca llena de cereal y apuntándole con al cuchara vagamente. Gamzee negó con la cabeza.

-Me quede en la casa de mi mejor hermano: Tavros, ¿lo conoces?-Yo me encogí de hombros y asentí, metiéndome otra cucharada. No hablaba con él, y Tavros no sabia quien era yo. Pero, ese chico era el único discapacitado en la escuela. Prácticamente todos le "conocían".

Y después de eso seguimos comiendo tranquilamente. Una que otra discusión por pasar la leche y una pequeña charla trivial. Me exaltaba mucho en algunas ocasiones, no se como él podía soportarme (Ni yo mismo lograba hacerlo). Pero en cambio, Gamzee se quedaba tan tranquilo como siempre, con una ligera sonrisa todo el tiempo… Oh cierto, debía estar drogado o algo similar. ¿Cuál usaría para estas siempre bajo su efecto? En otra ocasión le preguntaría, cuando le tuviera más confianza. Aunque parecía que él ya tenía más que confianza conmigo, porque se levanto, con ambos platos y comenzó a lavarlos mientras me decía que fuera poniendo la película. Me encogí de hombros y lo hice, no porque lo allá dicho él, si no porque simplemente eso era lo mas razonable, ¿no? Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no me gustaba ver películas de ese tipo con nadie más, pero no tenia de ningún otro tipo. Solo esperaba que se durmiera o algo similar...

-Oh, ¿estas llorando pequeño hijo de puta tierno?-Voltee a verlo, asustado. Alcance a notar como se tallaba un ojo algo adormilado aun. Porque si, Gamzee se había quedado dormido apenas paso el inicio de la película; yo en cambio, había estado llorando casi todo el filme.

-E-Es solo… ¡Es solo una puta basura en mi ojo, ¿de acuerdo?-Respondí, limpiando rápidamente toda evidencia.

-¡Honk!-Gamzee rio, estiro un brazo y me rodeo los hombros, acercándome a él y revolviéndome el pelo juguetonamente mientras seguía burlándose. Yo lo insultaba y trataba de liberarme: Encajándole el codo o empujándole. Y así fue como iniciamos una pequeña pelea en el sofá de mi sala. El tiempo se me paso tan rápido con Gamzee ahí, que me sorprendió mucho cuando escuche la puerta abrirse y mi padre entro. Yo me separe tan rápido de nuestra pequeña batalla, casi como si estuviéramos haciendo algo, pero Gamzee solo se quedo ahí, sin saber que pasaba, hasta que lo vio.

-¿Uh?-Dijo mi padre volteándome a ver. Yo me puse nervioso.

-Oh, papá.-Dije.-Él es Gamzee, u-un… amigo de la escuela.-Tuve que morderme la lengua al ver como Gamzee sonrió ante esa palabra. Note como él se levanto y le ofreció la mano a mi padre. Él la estrecho, con la mano en la que no tenía su cerveza, claro. Intercambiaron un par de palabras amistosamente, como "¿Cómo le haces para soportar a mi hijo?" y un par de risas. Esa persona podía tener tantas caras frente a las visitas, como si fuera el mejor padre del mundo.

Me di cuenta del olor a alcohol que mi padre desprendía, y por la cara de Gamzee, diría que él también.

Poco después Gamzee se fue y apenas cerrar la puerta, me golpeo la realidad de mi padre. Literalmente. Él me había dado un golpe en seco en la mejilla, volviéndome a abrir el labio. Normalmente me hubiera quedado ahí sin inmutarme en lo más mínimo, pero esta vez abrí la puerta y me salí corriendo. Arrepintiéndome con cada paso que daba. Ahora no podría regresar en toda la noche, hasta que el alcohol se le bajara, o me iría muy mal.

Me sentí como un estúpido al ver a Gamzee a pocos metros de mí y correr hacia él. Le tome del brazo, haciendo que se girara.

-Woao hijo de puta, ¡me asustaste!-Me dijo algo emocionado por esa sorpresa, pero luego su rostro cambio.- ¿Qué te paso en la cara?-Yo ni siquiera sabia que se notaba. Pero seguramente se había inflado un poco. Tenia que pensar en algo rápido.

-Me caí mientras corría tras de ti, carajo.-Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Gamzee debía ser muy estúpido si me creía esta vez…

-Oh, deberías fijarte mejor por donde andas, hermano.-…Y tal parece que lo era.- ¿Y porque corrías detrás de mi?-Sorprendido me pregunto, pero aun así sonreía con… ¡¿Satisfacción? ¿Qué se creía ese maldito? ¿Qué lo estaba buscando? ¡Carajo! Me di cuenta de que eso parecía. Pero yo solo era un chico que huía de su padre alcohólico, vamos, lo normal, joder.

-Yo solo… Aun es muy temprano para volver a casa, o estar en ella, ¿no crees?-Tuve que preguntar de buena manera, o me quedaba solo toda la noche. Gamzee pareció entender porque después de eso comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo.

Y comenzamos una amistad, supongo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** El cómic y los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivo dueños.

* * *

**III**

Me estire abrazando la almohada a mi lado. Comenzaba a dejar el mundo de los sueños para volver a la estúpida realidad. Solo que había algo que no cuadraba: La cama olía a dulce, muy dulce…

¡Faygo!

Abrí los ojos de golpe solo para ver la funda morada, las paredes (del mismo color) llenas de poster de payasos siniestros y el piso con latas vacías, cuernos de bicicleta y moldes de pay. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a recordar todo. Me talle un ojo y me incorpore en la cama ajena. Avente el estúpido peluche de cabra que había abrazado toda la noche y deje que la sabana resbalara por mi pecho desnudo. Estaba lleno de hematomas, pero volví a cubrirlos con la falsa historia del asalto, así que Gamzee no se molesto en indagar más (Y que bueno. Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso).

Y ahora que recuerdo a Gamzee…

Me levante de su cama y camine a una bolsa de dormir que estaba alado. Patee a la persona que se encontraba adentro sin piedad.

-¡Estúpido!-Le grite, agachándome y poniéndome a su lado. Molesto.-¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió ayer drogarte a mitad de la calle!-Le grite.-¡Y con la policía enfrente!-Volví a empujarle mientras él solo murmuraba algo y se tapaba el rostro.

Suspire resignado y me senté en el frio piso. Mi boxer no era muy caliente, pero era mejor que dormir con un pantalón lleno de lodo o algún pantalón de ese estúpido payaso. Y es que la noche anterior, al imbécil se le había ocurrido ponerse hasta arriba en su extraña droga, la policía nos vio y tuvimos que correr de ella como por… ¡Mucho tiempo de mierda! Nos escondimos, saltamos bardas, nos metimos bajo puentes. Al final terminamos llegando a su casa y yo estaba tan cansado que, sin pensarlo, fui desvistiéndome hasta quedar en boxer y me adueñe de su cama. Que el durmiera en el piso. Y así fue.

-Calla hijo de puta.-Murmuro destapándose la cara y no pude evitar sorprenderme. Era la primera vez que lo miraba sin maquillaje. Su cabello mas despeinado de lo usual tapando su frente y llegando hasta sus ojos, justo donde comenzaba una de tres cicatrices que cubrían este. Pase saliva y me trague las ganas de preguntar que le había pasado.-Ahorita mismo te estarías arrepintiendo si no hubiera echo eso.-Se incorporo y me coloco una mano en el hombro.-Créeme, Karbro.-Y decidí no indagar mas sobre el tema y quedarme callado, aun mirándole hasta que él se levanto y me ofreció una mano para hacer lo mismo, cosa que yo negué y me levante por mi cuenta.

-Bien, entonces hazme el desayuno. Tengo hambre fuckass.-Me regalo una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, desapareciendo por la puerta poco después, solo con su pantalón de pijama. Era raro verlo así, sin maquillaje.

Me quede observando su cuarto mas tiempo, la noche anterior no lo había echo bien y, maldición, daba miedo. Tantas cosas de payasos y cuernos de bicicleta. Suspire y me tire en su cama, esperando que me llamara para comer. Apreté sus sabanas en mis manos y abrase la almohada, queriendo dormir de nuevo. Respire hondamente, ¿así olerá mi cama después de que Gamzee se acostó en ella? Esperaba que no, tuviera que lavar las fundas y me daba flojera.

Pasaron unos minutos en donde casi volví a dormir, pero escuche un "El desayuno esta listo, hijo de puta~" y me levante perezosamente. Tome mis pantalones del suelo y me los coloque, junto con mi camiseta de manga larga y por ultimo mis converse. Salí de su cuarto y me sorprendí de no recordar su casa. No tenía nada de extraño, solo que estaba sola.

-¿Y tus padres?-Pregunte llegando a la cocina y sentándome en la mesa, mientras Gamzee me dejaba un plato con dos huevos estrellados y una tira de tocino; formando así una carita feliz con una cereza roja como nariz. Mi desayuno era un jodido payaso de huevos y tocino. Pero aun así, me hizo sonreír ligeramente. Era patético pensar que era la primera vez que alguien hacia algo así conmigo, además, ¿quién comía cerezas con huevos y tocino en el desayuno?

-Mi padre nunca esta en casa, siempre trabaja y casi no lo veo en la semana, y mi madre, quien sabe, por algún lugar del mundo.-Se encogió de hombros y me sorprendí con la facilidad que decía esas cosas. Pareciera como si realmente no le importara, porque su sonrisa seguía ahí mientras serbia su comida y se sentaba a mi lado a comer. Suspire y decidí imitarlo.

Comenzamos a comer y todo iba bien hasta que se me ocurrió pensar en las consecuencias de lo que había echo anoche. Tenia ganas de nunca jamás volver a casa, pero debía hacerlo. Seria peor si no lo hacia; Lo sabia. Desde pequeño sabia que no podía contarle a nadie sobre eso. Recuerdo haberlo echo una vez, haber confiado en alguien y contarle… Solo que las cosas no salieron nada bien para mí.

Me sumí tanto en mis pensamientos que no reaccione hasta escuchar algo sonar: El celular de Gamzee.

-¿Honk?-Respondió y me reí ligeramente por su manera de contestar. Comenzó a hablar y no me importo, yo estaba terminando mi desayuno. Parecía una plática normal, tal vez era su padre.-Oh, te marco después, ahora estoy con alguien.-Di un sorbo a mi jugo.-Con Karkat, de la escuela.-Y tosí ligeramente. ¿Le había hablado a su padre de mí? Pero si casi no se miraban y me acababa de conocer y…-Yeah, Vriska, I love you too, motherfucker.-Sonrió y colgó, para después mirarme. Olvidando que había hablado en ingles, ¿Él y Vriska eran…

-¿Sales con Vriska?-El asintió, sonriendo.-¿¡Con la misma Vriska que empujo a tu jodido mejor amigo de las escaleras cuando él rompió con ella!-Se encogió de hombros. Supongo que le incomodaba ese tema.

-¡Hey, hijo de puta! Nunca se comprobó que fue ella o si él simplemente resbalo y Tavros nunca quiso hablar sobre eso…-Termino murmurando, viendo a otro lado.

Resople y mejor decidí dejar el tema, aunque me desconcertara bastante.

Pasamos la tarde tirados en su sofá, jugando videojuegos. Yo iba ganando en casi todos, a Gamzee realmente no le gustaban mucho, solo los tenia porque su padre se los traía de vez en cuando para que no se sintiera solo. Al menos le importaba un poco, suponía.

Casi llegaba el anochecer cuando tuve que irme a mi casa. Mientras mas tiempo pasara fuera, peor para mi seria. Gamzee se dio cuenta de mi ansiedad, pero yo le dije que no era nada, que tenía una tarea con John y que iría a mi casa a esa hora, así que me creyó y me dejo ir sin más preguntas. Todo era mentira. Y al llegar a casa, en vez de encontrarme con un supuesto amigo, me encontré con la cara furiosa de mi padre. Pase saliva y retrocedí inconscientemente, ya sabía lo que vendría…

Ya era miércoles y seguía tirado en mi cama, a pesar de ser como medio día. Mi padre se había pasado el otro día y dejo marcas de golpes en lugares muy visibles, por lo que me prohibió ir a la escuela hasta que estas desaparecieran. Lo cual fue genial porque por su propio bien no me ha tocado en estos días y yo he podido quedarme adolorido en cama.

No había tenido contacto con alguno de mis amigos o Gamzee en estos días, pero un mensaje que llego a mi celular, que decía que me conectara, de parte de Sollux, hizo que llevara mi perezoso trasero a la silla y abriera Trollian. A esa hora debían estar en clase de informática o algo similar.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: ¿karkat?

CG: ¿QUE QUIERES SOLLUX?

TA: no ha2 iido a la e2cuela en toda la 2emana

TA: ¿que pa2a contiigo?

CG: OH…

CG: YO SOLO

CG: ESTOY ENFERMO, ¿DE ACUERDO?

TA: ¿que tiiene2?

CG: DIARREA, ¿NO TE JODE?

TA: …

TA: gamzee a e2tado preguntando por tii

TA: a2í que le dii tu trolliian

CG: ¿¡QUE!

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

* * *

_¡Siento la demora!_

_¿Comentarios?:3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: **Corregí los capítulos anteriores y este capitulo es algo así como un resumen de todo el año escolar de Karkat.

* * *

**IV**

Desde ese día, Gamzee y yo comenzamos a hablar mucho. Jodidamente mucho. En los descansos de la escuela él iba a buscarme, a veces con Vriska y los demás de nuestros amigos en común (Que eran más de los que yo creía), caminábamos juntos a casa y por las noches hablábamos por trollian. Era jodidamente molesto y lo odiaba, pero aun así seguía hablándole. Maldita sea, nos habíamos hecho más cercanos. Y eso fue tan asquerosamente bueno, porque ahora llegaba mas tarde a casa y salía mas a menudo, así mi padre ya no podía molestarme tanto. Pero eso si, cuando lo hacia, lo hacia bien y quedaba por días. Aun no entendía que tenía yo de culpable para sus abusos, pero no se podía cuestionar con él.

A pesar de la confianza que había entre Gamzee y yo, no le conté sobre eso. Demonios, no. Nadie podía saberlo, me iría peor como hace años. Así que prefería seguir mintiendo con eso y él seguía creyendo en mí. A veces me dolía que yo traicionara su confianza. Pero prefería dejar de pensar en eso.

Un día, vi a Gamzee llorar sentando en el pasto, recargado en un árbol. Me acerque a él preocupado y le pregunte que le pasaba.

"_Vriska rompió conmigo, bro._"

Fue lo que me respondió y yo la odie (mas de lo ya lo hacia. Era una perra en todos los sentidos. Ni sabía porque Gamzee estaba con ella.) Al instante. Aunque después me conto que no solo era eso, si no que al parecer ella lo había dejado para regresar con Tavros (En serio ese chico estaba mal) y yo entendí al payaso. Se sentía traicionado por su mejor hermano al quedarse con su chica. No hice nada más que sentarme a su lado y pasar un brazo por sus hombros. Quedándome consolándolo ahí por horas.

En el tiempo en el que Gamzee y Tavros no se hablaron, Gamzee se apegó todavía más a mí, y termine siendo su "Mejor amigo, hijo de puta". Fan-fucking-tastic. Gamzee venia muy a menudo a mi casa y mi padre se comportaba como antes; Como un padre de verdad y bueno. Lastima que solo eran fachadas en lo que Gamzee estaba ahí.

Después Gamzee y Tavros volvieron a hablarse gradualmente y volvieron a ser los mejores hermanos como siempre, yo creí que hay se iba a cavar el "mejores amigos" pero no, me equivocaba. Siguió junto a mí como todo ese maldito tiempo.

Aunque un día, descubrí una parte de Gamzee que yo no conocía ni sospechaba en lo absoluto. Y joder que era horrible.

Esa vez, yo estaba estúpidamente feliz. Terezi se había acercado a mí y hablamos todo el día. Terminamos abrazados. Joder, me abrazo. Estaba tan feliz, hasta que escuche muchos murmullos y movimiento. Todo acerca de una pelea que estaba sucediendo unas cuadras debajo de la escuela. No me hubiera importado y me hubiera quedado con ella, pero entre los murmullos escuche "¡Gamzee lo esta matando!" y la sangre se me helo. ¿A que se referían? Si Gamzee era tan pacifico y… Drogadamente pasivo. Así que me fui corriendo a donde todos iban y cuando por fin llegue, me abrí paso entre la multitud y mis ojos no daban crédito a al escena que miraba: Equius en el piso, sangrando y Gamzee sobre el mientras seguía golpeándolo. Luego Nepeta me empujo para entrar y apartar al payaso, cuando él simplemente le agarro de la muñeca y se la rompió, empujándola luego para volver con el de cabello largo.

Yo no podía permitir que esto sucediera. Mierda, Gamzee terminaría en al cárcel y Equius muerto, además que Nepeta y él necesitaban un medico. Así que, sin saber como, pero llegue hasta su espalda y le puse una mano en el hombro. Él se giro violentamente y casi quise retroceder por la mirada que me dio: Llena de ira. Joder, estaba aterrado, pero aun así solo pude decirle:

"_Gamzee, cálmate._" Me acerque más y lleve una mano a su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla delicadamente. "_Shhh._" Susurraba para tranquilizarlo, y al parecer, daba resultada. Rápidamente se relajo y termino abrazándome con una sonrisa, y yo le respondí ambos gestos. No me importo los susurros de nuestros compañeros y desconocidos. Para muchos era la primera vez verme sonreír, y para otros, la primera vez que alguien calmaba a Gamzee. Y ciertamente estaba preocupado, nunca lo había visto así. Después escuchamos la policía venir y el y yo corrimos hasta la casa de él, donde permanecimos toda la tarde hablando sobre lo que había pasado.

Solo me explico que su droga y sus medicinas se habían acabado, que tenia una especia de síndrome de abstinencia y que un par de sucesos en el día le habían alterado lo suficiente como para que toda su mierda flipara y golpeara a alguien hasta el cansancio. La primera tenia que ver con algo de su padre, y la segunda no me la quiso decir. Fue muy extraño porque se sonrojo y dejo de verme, luego cambio el tema y yo no le insistí más. Terminamos esa tarde tirados en su sofá viendo películas y comiendo comida chatarra. Hasta que callo la noche y me di cuenta que tenia varias llamadas perdidas, pero antes de ir a casa y un golpe seguro, me asegure de que Gamzee estuviera calmado. Y así fue, tanto que me acompaño a casa muy feliz (Si, había hecho que se drogara). Y algo me sorprendió, al despedirse de mi me abrazo. Era raro, nos habíamos abrazado ese día antes, pero ahora simplemente no era necesario. Igual estúpidamente se lo devolví devuelta y me sonrió.

"_¡Honk!_" Había dicho muy entusiasmado antes de irse y yo lo mire alejarse antes de entrar a casa y ver a mi padre, con el ceño fruncido.

"_¿Ahora eres marica o que? ¿Qué significo eso?_" Me dijo eso rápidamente. Al parecer vio el abrazo, pero, ¡solo fue un abrazo de mierda! Además, era mi mejor amigo. Nada más. Y como siempre, yo no pude responder eso. Los golpes llegaron antes, y con mas enojo que antes. Solo porque ahora tenía un estúpido hijo homosexual. Si claro. "_No puedes volver a traerlo._"

Y resumidamente fue así como el año escolar se pasó tan rápido para mí. Gamzee y más Gamzee. Además que brevemente salí con Terezi, pero ella me dejo por Dave. Y esta vez fue Gam quien me consoló a mí. Aunque el tiempo que estuve con ella lo note mas distante, pero al menos fue un corto periodo. Mierda, ¿Cómo un mes o un poco menos? Y así, a pesar de todo su problema con las drogas, Gamzee estaba apunto de graduarse e irse a la universidad…

* * *

Argh, odio el Karezi. Fue difícil escribir eso para mi. Pero aun así, ¿se dan cuenta de lo que afecta a Gamzeeeeeeee~?:D Amare a la primera que me diga (¿?) Oh si, y siento la demoraD: Tenia la idea en la cabeza, pero simplemente me daba flojera pasarlo a la computadora. Odiadme.

El siguiente capitulo ya sera normal, supongo. ¡Se acerca el final!


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

¿Qué hora seria? ¿Las 9? No importaba, el imbécil de mi padre me había levantado temprano solo para gritarme que deje la leche afuera la noche pasada. ¡Que le den a él y a la puta leche de mierda! Y era sábado, un sábado de dormir toda la tarde hasta que él llegara de trabajar. Termine levantándome, no tendría caso. Ya había estado una hora dando vueltas en la cama sin conciliar el sueño de vuelta. Estire mis brazos por sobre mi hombro solo para pensar que podía hacer hoy. ¿Ver una puñetera película? Eso sonaba genial. Warm bodies* se acababa de estrenar hace un par de días, así que seguramente ya estaría para descargar. Fanfuckingtastic.

Pero antes de mi agitado día de hoy, se me apetecía bañarme. Por lo que me levante y camine hasta el baño de mi habitación, quitándome la camiseta en el camino, bajándome los pantalones antes de entrar y solo quitándome los boxers en cuanto cerré la puerta. Abrí el grifo y deje que el agua fría saliera para ponerme bajo su chorro. No estaba muy helada, y me daba pereza en ir y prender el boiler.

Pasaba el jabón por mi cuerpo, sobre mis moretes recién formados y los que se estaban borrando. Había un par muy grandes justo al costado, me estremecí al recordar aquella patada. Continúe enjabonándome todo y poniéndome shampoo en el cabello. Hice un par de peinados con mi cabello un poco más largo de lo usual. Tal vez ya debería cortármelo, pronto se parecería al de Gamzee…

Gamzee, desde aquella vez que mi padre nos vio abrazándonos, no lo había vuelto a traer a casa, tenía que salirle con alguna excusa o terminar por ir a su casa y no a la mía. Lo bueno que a él no le había parecido raro ni había dicho o preguntado algo. Menos mal, no sabría que decirle.

Cerré el grifo una vez que me considere lo suficientemente limpio. Tome una toalla y la envolví alrededor de mi cadera. Me seque los pies en el tapete y abrí la puerta nuevamente, estremeciéndome un poco al aire frio de mi habitación y recuperándome del mini-ataque al corazón que sufrí al verme cara a cara con Gamzee, solo que él, como siempre, tumbado en mi cama.

-¡Gamzee! ¿¡Pero que carajos haces aquí!?-Dios mío, ¿no podía ser más cínico? Y joder, si iba a venir, ¿Por qué justo cuando estoy saliendo de bañar? Mierda, prácticamente estoy desnudo frente a él y… Joder, ¿mi cara se está poniendo roja? Que no se esté poniendo roja, que no se esté poniendo roja, coño. Creo que esta roja, joder. ¿Estaba bien pensar así de tu mejor amigo? No es como si pensara algo en concreto, no, solo que me di cuenta de que últimamente, Gamzee era… Diferente. Bueno, no, seguía siendo el mismo estúpido juggalo drogadicto que conocí, solo era que ahora lo miraba, ¿diferente? Podía fijarme más en el que antes, como su cabello, ¿le creció mas? ¿Era nueva marca de maquillaje la que estaba usando hoy? ¿Por qué coño se estaba acercando a mí?

-Oh ya sabes hermano, hace mucho que no venía. Empezaba a olvidar el color de tus paredes y esas cosas.-Comento relajadamente mientras se acercaba y se detenía a unos pasos de mí.-Ya que siempre sales con una putisima excusa cuando te pregunto venir a tu casa, decidí no preguntar esta vez.-Y sonrió, pero era una sonrisa fría y escalofriante. Algo estaba mal con él, ¿estaría sobrio?-Por qué mejor no me dices…-Me tomo por la muñeca y alzo mi brazo.- ¿¡Quién es el hijo de puta que te ha estado golpeando!?-Y ahora él estaba enojado, podía notarlo en su cara, en sus ojos. Y, no podía creerlo, lo había descubierto. Intente abrir la boca y decir algo, pero no salía nada.-Y no intentes poner una excusa, hijo de puta. Puede que te haya creído un par de veces, pero no soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para seguir haciéndolo.-Sentía mí sangre helarse y le arrebate mi brazo, ya que su agarre comenzaba a dolerme.-Así que, ¿Quién puñeteras ha estado golpeando a mí mejor amigo de mierda?-

Retrocedí un par de pasos, casi pegándome con la puerta del baño.-Gamzee…-No podía decirle, no podía hacerlo. Pero cuando el menciono lo de las excusas, se miró algo de dolor. De que le haya estado mintiendo. Que su mejor amigo no confiase en él. Pero, no podía decirle. Sacudí la cabeza y luego sentí como las lágrimas que no sabía que tenía, empezaban a resbalar por mis mejillas. Fue una, y luego otra, haciéndose más y más frecuentes. Rápidamente empecé a llorar, abrazándome a mí mismo. Debía ser patético. Era patético. Cualquier excusa después de esto no serviría, ahora tendría que decirle la verdad, y me iría peor si mi padre lo sabía.

Tenía miedo.

Me sentía enormemente perdido y solo. Como si nadie fuera a ayudarme nunca y yo seguiría recorriendo este infierno solo. Pensar todo eso solo me hizo llorar más, aunque pronto todo se detuvo. No supe cuando cerré los ojos, pero los abrí, extrañado. Sentí un par de brazos rodeándome y apegándome a alguien. A Gamzee. Era un gesto muy común, pero que ahora era como si quitase algo muy grande fuera de mí. Se sentía jodidamente bien, por lo que no tarde en devolverlo.

-Calma Karbro.-Me susurro mientras pasaba su mano por mi espalda sin cubrir. Delicadamente acariciándola, como a un gato.-No tienes que decirme ahorita.-Lo apreté más al recordar eso.-Podemos ver una puta película, sé que es lo que pensabas hacer.-Y aun con mi cara entre su barbilla y hombro, asentí ligeramente. Me retire rompiendo el abrazo.

-¿P-Puedes…-Mi voz sonaba quebrada, pero Gamzee entendió que tenía que salirse del cuarto y dejarme cambiar.

Que fue lo que hizo. Me dirigí a un cajón y saque un par de pantalones grises, una camiseta de manga larga negra y un par de boxers. Arroje la toalla directo al baño y me los coloque. Camine por el cuarto guardando algunas cosas que estuvieran tiradas en el piso y luego puse la televisión y el DVD. Agarre alguna película de mi colección y la coloque. Mientras estaban los cortos, salí al pasillo a por Gamzee, pero no estaba ahí.

-¿Gamzee?-Le llame mientras caminaba hasta el final, saliendo a la sala y al lado, la cocina. Lo encontré en esta última, hurgando el refrigerador.

-Putisimamente genial, aún están mis faygos.-Sonreí ligeramente.

-Nadie en esta casa se tomaría esa porquería.-Tome el bol con palomitas que Gamzee había preparado y lo jale de la manga.-Anda, vamos.-

-Honk.-Dijo y empezó a seguirme. Entramos y a mi habitación y cerré la puerta rápidamente con seguro. Solo por si mi padre venia de la nada, sin hacer ruido y… si, soy un paranoico de mierda.

Nos sentamos en mi cama, con la espalda recargada en la pared, la televisión frente a nosotros, a los pies de la cama y el bol de palomitas en las piernas de Gamzee. Todo estaba perfecto para ser una tranquila tarde… Solo que, no, esta película no me iba a hacer llorado de nuevo. No. Ya había llorado las otras dos veces que la había visto, la tercera seria la vencida. Ni una puta lágrima iba a caer por mi ojo…

Que gran mentira. Los créditos de la película están corriendo por la pantalla y yo ahí, apoyado en el hombro de Gamzee mientras este acaricia mi hombro de forma tranquilizadora.

-Solo fue una película, Karbro.-

-¿¡Solo una película?!-Le grite con mi voz quebrada mientras pasaba mi mano para limpiarme las lágrimas de la cara.- ¿¡Cómo pudo dejarla?! ¡Es que no lo entiendes!-Y él solo asentía y seguía tranquilizándome. Vaya, comenzaba a creer que no me estaba prestando atención. Bien, yo tampoco me prestaría atención. Todos los sentimientos de la película habían hecho que olvidara todo el drama de la mañana y que la cercanía con Gamzee me ponía nervioso. Pero repentinamente me acorde eso, al sentir como él besaba mi frente.

Beso mi puta frente.

Mi corazón bien pudo detenerse por la sorpresa de aquella acción. Oh joder, solo era algo muy normal entre amigos y eso. No podía dejar mi cuerpo traicionarme como un desesperado. Pero aun así juraría que mi cara estaba roja, y más debió estarlo cuando levante mi cabeza y bese su mejilla. No sé ni porque bese su mejilla, pero pude ver claramente como a él le sorprendió esa acción de mí. Claro, no le sorprendió más de lo que a mí. Ni siquiera recordaba haber pensado eso.

Después de eso se me quedo viendo y yo le regresaba la mirada. No dijimos nada, solo habíamos empezado un concurso de miradas. Uno que había visto en todas y cada una de mis películas de mierda, pero en esta situación no podía terminar como en aquellas, ¿verdad?

Pero al ver como él se acercaba a mí, apostaría a que me equivoque. Una parte de mi quería retroceder y controlar el latido de mi corazón, la otra solo quería cerrar los ojos e inclinarse hacia el frente. Pero simplemente me quede congelado sin saber qué hacer. Oh Jebus, ¿no podía hacerlo, cierto?

Pero al sentir sus labios presionando con los míos, me di cuenta de que nuevamente me equivocaba… Y de que yo había cerrado los ojos. Por mi mente estaban pasando tantas cosas, pero luego: Nada. Absolutamente nada. Estaba en blanco mientras ese contacto seguía. Aunque, cuando creí que se separaría, empecé a regresarle el beso. Me incline hacia él y sentía, por sus brazos, como se extrañó. Aunque luego se giró un poco y resbalo sus brazos hasta mi espalda, rodeándola y acercándome más. Ladee mi cabeza ligeramente, mis brazos torpemente guardaban nuestra distancia. Teniéndolos en mi pecho y bloqueando cualquier contacto con el suyo. Aunque lentamente deje que se hicieran su camino hasta sus hombros, pero se detuvieron ahí. Solo sosteniendo sus hombros. Sentí su boca abrirse ligeramente y luego como su lengua tocaba mis labios. Y con esto, rápidamente me hice hacia atrás, rompiendo todo contacto y cayendo por el borde de mi cama, alcanzando a patear el bol con algunas palomitas en el, que terminaron esparcidas por mi cama.

-¡Karkat!-Escuche a Gamzee llamarme preocupado mientras se inclinaba y me ayudaba a subir nuevamente.- ¡Putisimamente lo siento! No quería asustarte y todo.-Escuche como se disculpó, pero no podía dejar de mirar mis sabanas como si fueran más importantes que sus palabras. Volteé a verlo solo para observar su patrón de payaso en la cara, con un poco de maquillaje gris corrido en sus labios, ¿estaría en los míos ahora? Me sonroje más de lo que ya estaba con ese pensamiento. Y sabía que Gamzee igual estaba avergonzando, aunque su maquillaje cubriese cualquier color posible de su cara. No sabía lo que pasaba por su perturbada cabeza.

-¿Desde cuándo?-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió articular.

-¿Desde cuándo que, hermano?-

-¡Desde cuándo querías besarme, joder!-Apreté los puños y volví a desviar la mirada, aunque de reojo vi como el hizo lo mismo y se encogió de hombros.

-Me di cuenta cuando estabas saliendo con nuestra putisima hermana ciega.- ¿Desde ese entonces? Pero eso había sido hace varios meses de mierda. Nuevamente se volvió a hacer el silencio en la habitación. Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que el otro hablo:

-¿Y tú?-Mi sangre debía estar cansada de subir hasta mi cara seguramente. Ojala dejara de hacerlo.

-No lo sé, maldita sea.-Y me abrazo, yo le correspondí el abrazo un poco después. Nos quedamos así, abrazados, recargados en la pared y sin hablar por un buen tiempo. Pero estaba muy bien, muy tranquilo. Casi había olvidado todo lo de la mañana, y esperaba que Gamzee también.

Después de eso se le ocurrió salir, quería ir al cine por que habían sacado una nueva película de zombies o algo así, según él. Sonreí para mí, porque justo era la película que quería ver ese día. Antes de irnos entre al baño y me pregunte si debía arreglarme o algo, pero luego creí que eso era muy estúpido… Así que solo intente arreglar mi cabello un poco, aunque fue inútil. Pero a comparación del de Gamzee, mi cabello estaba jodidamente perfecto.

* * *

*Warm bodies es la película romántica de zombies.

Bueno, aquí esta la continuación. Siento la demoraD: Y también si este capitulo resulta, ¿raro? Lo soñé todo hace dos días, y aquí esta, escrito y publicado.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Había pasado un día desde que Gamzee me beso, bueno, nos besamos, carajo. Esto seguía siendo embarazoso (Los mejores amigos no besan a sus mejores amigos). Pensábamos en ir a ver una película pero la sola idea de estar con él mucho tiempo me atemorizaba. Ya sea camino al cine, haciendo fila, en lo que empieza la película o camino a mi casa, iba a tener tiempo para preguntarme quien coño me hacia todos esos golpes de mierda. Y claro que no iba a decirle… Así que me ahorre todo eso mintiéndole apenas salimos de mi casa.

"_¡Olvide que tengo que hacer un proyecto de mierda con John!_"

Fue mi patética excusa. Me sentí mal por volver a mentirle, pero me creyó y termino por acompañarme hasta la casa de Egbert, donde actualmente sigo. Acostado boca abajo en su cama, con una almohada cubriendo mi cabeza y con ganas de desaparecer. No use su computadora y apague el celular después de mandarle un mensaje a mi padre diciéndole donde estaba. No espere respuesta, porque sabía que sería negativa, seguido de un "Regresa a casa ahora mismo", pues bien, que le den. Que le den a él y a todo el mundo. Bien podían irse todos a joder, empezando por Gamzee. Por ese estúpido payaso entrometido que no había hecho nada mal más que preocuparse por mí. Maldita sea, ahora solo porque le importo a alguien mi vida se iba a joder (mas)… ¡Ya solo faltaba un año! Si solo hubiera sido más cuidadoso…

¿Estoy llorando?

Maldición, sí que lo estoy. No importa, John no iba a darse cuenta ya que él estaba muy ocupado en pesterchum y…

-¿Karkat?-Sentí la cama hundirse a lado de mi.- ¿Estas bien?-Joder.

-Sí, Egbert, estoy jodidamente bien.-Levante mi rostro para mirarle.- ¡Mira! Soy la cara de las cosas que van de puta madre.-Pero no era cierto, porque sentía las lágrimas descender. El cuatro ojos me miro confundido y ladeo la cabeza, pero luego pareció tomar valor y acercarse a darme un abrazo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Y con eso, empezó a insistirme más y yo solo pude decirle que tenía un gran secreto de mierda, que Gamzee se había enterado y quería saber más al respecto, pero que yo no podía contarle sobre mi problema. Y obviamente, Egderp también quiso saber: "_No preguntes, cara de conejo con lentes_". Y con eso callo y yo pude proceder a seguir llorándole.

-No veo por qué no le puedes decir a Gamzee.-Voltee a verlo esperanzado.-Digo, él es un drogadicto, ¿no?-

-¿De qué carajos estas hablan…-Me interrumpió.

-Así que, no creo que te diga nada porque uses drogas.-Me golpee el rostro con la palma de la mano.- ¡Incluso podrían drogarse juntos! Ya sabes cómo, umm, él podría atarte el brazo mientras te inyecta o algo.-Y sonrió, como si esa fuera la solución a mi supuesto problema de drogadicción… ¿De dónde carajos había sacado eso?-Pero solo no te vuelvas adicto. Una o dos veces al mes está bien, ¡pero no al día!-Por el amor de Dios.

-Un jodido día voy a matarte.-Y volví a dejarme caer sobre la cama, ocultando mi rostro en la almohada ahora. Él se acostó a mi lado y me paso un brazo por la espalda.

-Solo tienes que enfrentar tus problemas.-Ladee mi rosto y él se quitó los lentes y los puso a un lado. Yo me quede observando sus grandes ojos azules llenos de esperanza.-Tienes que dejar de ser un gran cobarde, Karkat.-

-¡Pero no puedo!-Le grite.- ¿Recuerdas cuando todos quedamos jugar ese juego de rol en línea y yo fui el líder del gremio?-Asintió.-Fui un líder de mierda y al final acabamos todos muertos en esa mazmorra.-Volví a esconderme.-Si tan solo hubiera acomodado mejor y hubiera enviado al idiota de Strider al frente…-

-Era solo un juego.-

-Ni siquiera en un juego sirvo.-Mis palabras salían amortiguadas por el trozo de tela.

-¿Cómo esperabas salvarnos si tú no te puedes salvar, Karkat?-

* * *

Llegue a mi casa al anochecer, luego de haber hablado con John sobre el asunto. Me sentía mejor, realmente. Ese idiota tenía buenos consejos, detrás de mucha estupidez y de su amor (no homosexual) por Nic Cage. Abrí la puerta e intente escabullirme sin hacer ruido, a mi cuarto.

-¡Ven aquí!-Pero falle, y sin más remedio, fui a la cocina de donde la voz procedió.- ¿Dónde carajos estabas?-

-Fuera.-

-Yo sé que estabas fuera, ¿pero con quién?-Se acercó. Me encogí de hombros.

-Alguien vio mis putos golpes, deberías tener más cuidado imbécil.-Le rete, cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quién te miro sin camiseta? ¿Tu novio?-Se burló, pero en su cara no había ninguna risa, y mucho menos en la mía cuando me golpeo con la palma de su mano en la mejilla. Rápidamente di un par de pasos hacia atrás y me sostuve la cara.

-¿Una jodida cachetada?-Inquirí.- ¿Quién es el marica de mierda ahora?-Si, tal vez debí haberme callado eso.

Observe como arrojaba los platos de la mesa al piso, pero tomo un vaso y lo aventó a la pared atrás de mí, apenas rozándome. Aunque el impacto hizo que se partiera en muchos pedazos, uno de los cuales alcanzo a cortarme la mejilla. Y madamas parpadear, sentí un empujón hasta chocar con la pared. Ahí estaba, mi padre frente a mí con una ira que había visto muchos días desde que mi mamá se había ido. Y como me había cansado de ser tan estúpido ese día, hice lo que me pareció más sensato: Correr. Me escabullí de ahí y fui directo a mi habitación. Cerré con seguro y rápidamente empecé a escuchar golpes seguidos por maldiciones. Tome mi mochila del piso y corrí a la ventana antes de que la puerta cediera.

* * *

Carajo que hacia frio, ¿Cuánto llevaba vagando? ¿Una hora? Parecía la hora más larga de mi vida. Mi mejilla había dejado de sangrar y yo, al principio, no sabía que hacer o a donde ir. Me había cansado ya de toda esa mierda y no pensaba regresar a casa por ahora. El problema era tener a donde pasar la noche. Siempre podía ir con Gamzee, pero no estaba listo para decirle la verdad. Y estar con el luego de ese beso, ¿resultaba raro? No sé, ni siquiera estaba listo para hablar de eso tampoco. Joder, para nada estaba listo. Pero jodidamente me gustaría estar ahí, con él. En su estúpida y vacía casa que olía a faygo y pay recién horneado. Y seguramente si me abrazara no iba a sentir más frio… No, no iba a ir a su casa.

Camine un poco sin rumbo, pero luego se me ocurrió a donde ir. No iba ir con John, ya había tenido suficiente de mi mierda por un día. Podría ir con Kanaya, pero su madre no me dejaría pasar la noche, además de las muchas preguntas de verme así, aunque seguramente terminaría dándome galletas y chocolate caliente. Las Maryam eran muy maternales, sí. ¿Terezi, Dave? No, carajo, al parecer siempre llegas a un punto de tu vida donde te preguntas si tienes amigos.

* * *

Toque la puerta y espere a que me abrieran. Congelándome con nada más que mi camisa de manga larga y mi mochila. Hubiera agarrado un suéter, ese de cangrejitos sonaba muy acogedor ahorita, aunque fuera ridículo.

-¿Karkat?-

-Hey, Sollux.-Salude al rubio con ganas de 3D.- ¿Puedo pasar?-Asintió, perplejo, y se hizo a un lado.

Pase al interior de su casa como había hecho muchas veces antes, pero ahora se sentía tan segura y cálida. Rápidamente me metí a su cuarto, aunque pude ver que no estaba su padre en casa. Apenas eran las diez de la noche, seguramente seguía en el trabajo. Tire mi mochila al piso y fui a sentarme a su cama, con la mirada clavada al piso.

-¿Qué está mal?-Escuche la voz de mi mejor amigo antes de que cerrara la puerta.- ¿Qué te paso?-Apreté las sabanas entre mis dedos.

-¿Re… Recuerdas cuando teníamos 12 años y te conté que mi padre me había.-No podía creer que estaba a punto de decirlo.-golpeado?-Levante la vista y lo mire asentir, suspire aliviado.-¿Puedo darme un baño?-Había sido suficiente, y Sollux entendió.

-Claro, puedes agarrar ropa también.-Asentí y sonreí ligeramente. Por eso era mi mejor amigo.

Me di un largo y acogedor baño. Al principio trataba desesperadamente de lavar cada golpe y humillación de mi cuerpo, pero luego deje que el agua cayera sobre mi cuerpo, llevándose con ella los problemas que tenía. No pensar en nada en absoluto. Después de eso salí, me coloque mis bóxer y la ropa que Sollux había dejado para mí en su cama. Me vestí con aquellos pijamas de abejas, además de colocarme un curita en la mejilla, y fui a la cocina, donde el padre de Sollux nos sirvió la cena a ambos y comimos plácidamente. Luego de hacer el tonto por ahí, ambos terminamos acostados en la cama del rubio. No volvimos a hablar de ese puñetero tema, pero aun así, había algo que removía la curiosidad.

-¿Sollux?-Pregunte, mirando al techo en completa oscuridad.

-¿Qué quieres idiota?-Me respondió.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me presentaste al imbécil de Gamzee y los otros idiotas ricos?-

-¿Qué con eso?-Uh, había llamado su atención.

-¿Por qué parecías molesto ese día?-Me gire, viéndole ahora de perfil. La luz de la luna alumbrando solo los perfiles de las cosas. Lo escuche resoplar.

-Estaba celoso.-Y me sorprendí. Joder, no.

-¿De quién?-Joder, joder, joder.

-De ti.-Respondió sin más.

-¡¿De mí?!-Me medio levante. ¿Por qué carajos iba a estar celoso de… Oh dios.

-Me gustaba Gamzee.-Mi mandíbula bien pudo a ver caído al suelo de mierda con lo mucho que se abrió.-Pero era como amor/odio por ese idiota, ¿lo entiendes?-Me dio la espalda.-Ahora duerme, mañana hay escuela.-Y volví a acostarme. Bien, no pensaba contarle a él mis sentimientos por Gamzee entonces. Joder.

* * *

Fue una jodida y fría mañana, por lo que termine yendo a clases con una sudadera de Sollux. Era azul por un lado y roja por el otro, quitando el hecho de que me quedaba muy grande, esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta que no era mía. Pero Gamzee fue una de esas personas que si se dio cuenta. Maldición.

-¿Uh?-Pregunto nada más me vio en la cafetería. Yo me encogí de hombros bajo su mirada solamente. Sabía que él estaba lleno de preguntas, preguntas a las que yo no quería darles respuesta estúpidas Pero ya me había atrapado y no podía seguir huyendo. Le tome del brazo y lo saque de ahí, fuera de la vista y oídos de nuestros amigos.

-Gamzee, escucha.-Empecé, deteniéndome en el pasto, lejos de todo.

-¿Ya vas a decirme quien es el hijo de puta quien ha estado todo y golpeándote, hijo de puta?-Sinceramente, ese payaso estaba asustándome un poco. Se miraba enojado, ¿tal vez porque le haya mentido, me desaparecí todo el puto fin de semana y ahora aparezco con el suéter de Sollux y un curita en la cara? Para nada.

-Es mi padre.-Lo solté sin más, sintiendo ya como mis ojos comenzaban a aguarse. Mire como su expresión cambio de seriedad a sorpresa. Seguramente Gamzee creyó que alguien de la escuela me golpeaba. Ojala.-Cuando estaba más chico, una vez hice una estupidez, cosas de niños, ya sabes. Pero el imbécil de mi padre no se lo tomo bien y me golpeo por primera vez. Yo le conté a Sollux y él a alguien más, terminaron por acusar a mi padre. Él se libró… Pero yo no.-Pase la manga del suéter por mis ojos.-Uno años después, mi madre se fue y ahí fue cuando mi estúpido padre comenzó a tomar y culparme, siendo esos golpes de cuando tenía 12, algo más frecuente en mi vida de mierda. Y me di cuenta de que no podía decirle a nadie o todo sería peor.-Me cruce de brazos, abrazándome a mi mismo.-Y hasta ahora le cuento a alguien, a un estúpido con la cara pintada.-

Gamzee se acercó a abrazarme, no dijo nada y yo tampoco, solo deje que mis malditas lágrimas cayeran sobre su sudadera purpura. Me acaricio la espalda, "_Todo va a estar bien, Karkat_" me decía una y otra vez mientras yo lloraba más fuerte. Me sentía tan patético, porque seguramente lo era. Me aferraba más fuerte a él queriendo que todo acabara, porque estaba asustado. No sabía que iba a hacer, pero al menos no estaba solo como siempre creí estarlo. Me separe un momento cuando las lágrimas habían cesado al fin. El llevo su pulgar y la paso por el curita, luego sonrió.

-Te quiero, Karkat.-Y sonreí con él. Acercándome hasta juntar mis labios con los suyos, fue la forma de decirle "_Yo también, payaso estúpido_".

* * *

Esto suena como un final.

Sinceramente, ¿Karkat me esta quedando muy OoC? Es que no me gusta escribir ya en primera persona, por que es mas dificil ser IC, y... Aham, no siento que Karkles me salga bien así.


End file.
